Marry Me Tomorrow
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Brian Kinney was not in a good state to say the least...


Brian Kinney was not in a good state to say the least. It had started a few weeks ago, when he and Justin were having one of their late night phone conversations. They had briefly touched on the subject of boyfriends and love, that's when Justin had said_ "There's something I have to tell you,"_ Brian wasn't worried, it was probably that he wasn't coming home that weekend or something like that. _"I've been seeing someone, his name is Jared," _and when Brian heard those words he sucked in a breath as they replayed in his mind. The next day Brian didn't show up to work and when Ted went to see why he discovered Brian on the floor of the living room passed out, bottles of alcohol scattered everywhere. When he woke, in his bed, thanks to Ted, he ushered Ted off and instructed him to take charge until he came back.

Brian stayed in bed for the next few days only getting out to use the bathroom or get more alcohol. Everybody had tried relentlessly to get him out of bed and to stop drinking but he refused and in the end ,though it rarely if ever happened, they gave up and let him be. It was only after a week of Brian in this depressive state that Michael decided to call Justin, except he only got voicemail and hoped that it would be enough.

_"Justin, it's Michael, you need to come back..It's Brian...He's...Lets just say he isn't well.."  
_Justin walked into his apartment that night with his new boyfriend, a tall, tanned man with piercing green eyes. He hit the flashing button on his answering machine and heard the message. Almost instantly he ran to the phone and booked a flight to Pittsburgh. The next morning he was apologising to Jared but telling him it was an emergency and he had to go, cancelling the plans they had made. Then he was on the flight and wishing he could get back to Pittsburgh faster.

Justin stepped through the door of 'Britin' and dropped his bags and ran up to the bedroom. When he walked in he saw alcohol bottles on the floor, on the bedside tables. Brian was huddled amongst the sheets. He had his eyes closed tight and clutched at his pillow.

"Piss off! I don't need your sympathy Michael..." Brian mumbled.

"What the fuck is going on?" Justin all but yelled. Brian opened his eyes and looked at Justin, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked in a whisper.

"I've come to make sure you don't drink yourself to death," Justin said, disgusted with the state of Brian.

"Let me guess, good boy Mikey sent you," Brian mocked.

"You're fucking pathetic!" Justin spat as he started to try and tidy the place up. It took him a few good hours to clean the house completely and the whole time Brian stayed in bed. Afterwards Justin rang everyone and told them that he was staying with Brian and he would call the next day.

"So...Is he nice?" Brian asked when Justin walked back in.

"What?" Justin asked as he went to the cupboard and pulled out some fresh clothes for Brian.

"You're new boyfriend...Is he nice?" Brian said.

"Yes...But we've only been seeing each other for three weeks...So don't make any assumptions," Justin replied. "Now...Are you going to get up and have a shower?"

"I guess," Brian emitted.

"Ok..I'll go run the water," Justin said, grateful that Brian was getting out of bed. When he walked back into the bedroom Brian was just standing there, his eyes glazed over. He took Brian and undressed him before undressing himself and getting into the shower as well.

It was half an hour later when they got out of the shower.

"Justin..." Brian said as he pulled on the fresh clothes. Justin looked up from making the bed, on which he had changed the sheets. "I don't want you to go,"

Justin rubbed a hand over his face before going to Brian and cupping his face in his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere," Justin promised. Two days later Justin had gone back to New York to end it with Jared and move his stuff back to Pittsburgh.

When he got back Brian had invited everyone over for dinner. Michael, Ben and Hunter had arrived first, then Ted and Blake, Emmett, Debbie and Carl, and Jennifer. It was an hour after everyone had settled into the living room and were talking happily that there was a knock at the door. Brian jumped up and answered it. Seconds later Melanie, Lindsay, Gus and Jenny had entered the living room. Everyone was in such delight. So the night went on and after they had all eaten and were in conversation Brian took Justin's hand.

"Justin..." he started. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that and I love you too..." Justin smiled.

"Well, I'm going to do something selfish," Brian told him. Justin looked slightly confused. Brian fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out the little felt box that still had their rings. Then in a whisper "Marry me,"

"Brian!" Justin exclaimed in delight and pulled him close for a kiss. Everybody had turned their attention to the two at Justin's outburst. "Yes!"

"Tomorrow," Brian said as he pulled back.

"What's tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm going to marry Justin tomorrow," Brian said in a matter of fact tone. Everybody looked at the two with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"You're what?" Jennifer asked, shocked but happy.

"Tomorrow, are you sure?" Justin said.

"I've never been so sure of anything," Brian replied.


End file.
